Le Corbeau et le Renard
by Hachka
Summary: Les plus grandes découvertes sont parfois le fruit d'une suite d'erreurs, de malentendus ou de coïncidences. Cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai que dans le cas de Harry...


**Titre:** Le Corbeau et le Renard

**Genre** **: **Romance/Slash/Angst/SM

**Rating** **:** NC-17 (Principalement pour thèmes matures)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Ron (Oui, j'ai l'intention de caser Harry avec tout ce qui est potable :D)

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur : **Pendant l'écriture de cet OS, je me suis re-maté tous les épisodes de Fullmetal Alchemist (la première saison, les deux films et Brotherhood). Ah, oui, j'ai révisé mes oraux aussi -_-". Bref.

Du coup, je me suis imaginé les réactions des personnages à la Brotherhood et ça m'a bien fait poilé. Hiiiii (*vient de s'imaginer l'Ours avec la houppette d'Armstrong*). Non, en fait, oubliez ce que j'ai dit...

* * *

Le Corbeau et le Renard

* * *

Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux braises rougeoyantes de la cheminée. Il n'avait pas le courage de remettre une bûche. De toute façon, les trajets en cheminette ne nécessitaient pas que le foyer soit allumé.

Il bascula sa tête sur le rebord du canapé et fixa le plafond. Les ombres s'agrandissaient à vue d'œil et le soleil lançait avec paresse ses derniers rayons par la fenêtre. Il semblerait qu'il soit encore seul ce soir.

Harry poussa un léger soupir et se leva sans aucune grâce, grimaçant au bruit que firent ses jambes en se dépliant ; il réarrangea les coussins du canapé et tira les rideaux du salon. Une des chaises de jardin était renversée au milieu de la pelouse.

D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers l'escalier. Son regard accrocha leur photo de mariage et il baissa les yeux. Trois ans déjà qu'il était monté sur l'autel et qu'il avait serré la femme de sa vie dans ses bras en lui promettant l'éternité à ses côtés. Il serra la mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Ce soir il allait encore se glisser dans un lit froid.

Sur la table de la cuisine, une part de tarte était conservée par un sort de chaleur. Au cas où.

Harry éteignit les lumières et monta se coucher.

•• § ••

Ron rajusta son sac sur son épaule et se jeta un sortilège de désillusion avant de traverser le couloir. Il avait atteint la porte d'entrée et avait commencé à discrètement tourner la poignée lorsqu'un cri sauvage retentit derrière lui :

- RONALD WEASLEY !

_Je suis un homme mort, _se dit le rouquin tout en luttant contre l'envie de se recroqueviller dans un coin et de se mettre les mains sur les oreilles

- Ne songe même pas à fuir avant de t'être expliqué ! Fuir est indigne d'un Gryffondor !

- Ex-Gryffondor, marmonna l'inculpé dans sa barbe.

- Et ça se prétend un homme ? Un auror ? Même pas capable de dissimuler son crime et de partir sans se faire repérer ?

Les cheveux retenus sur son crâne par un chignon strict et les poings sur les hanches, Hermione Weasley fit son apparition au bout du couloir, telle une déesse vengeresse. Ron lui trouva une affreuse ressemblance avec sa mère dans ses pires jours et déglutit. Puis il tiqua sur le discours de sa belle.

- Attends deux secondes, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle secoua la tête et brandit sa baguette en direction de son mari. Ron sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et il redevint visible. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et plissa les yeux.

- Je devrais être énervée à propos du vin blanc que j'avais gardé pour la cuisine et qui a mystérieusement disparu du frigo mais ce n'est rien à côté de l'exaspération que j'ai ressenti en voyant ton _sac-à-dos _essayer de se faufiler discrètement hors de la maison. Rappelle-moi une seconde comment tu as passé l'examen d'Auror, déjà ?

- Heu... Je t'achèterai une autre bouteille ?

- Pas suffisant. Et cela ne répond pas à ma question.

- Deux bouteilles. Et j'ai eu de très bonnes notes dans les autres matières.

- Deux bouteilles, un cageot de fraises et de la chantilly.

- Marché conclu, à ce soir ma puce.

- Amuse-toi bien mon lapin.

- Ah, et avant que j'oublie, j'ai une urgence au club ce soir alors je passerai juste en coup de vent et je risque de rentrer tard.

- Je te garde quelque chose au chaud.

- Le dîner, hein ? Pas que le lit...

Pour toute réponse la brune lui fit un clin d'œil coquin.

•• § ••

Harry avait fini par appeler Hermione. Ginny était rentrée vers cinq heures du matin, puant la sueur et l'alcool, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, ni répondu à son baiser, il l'avait laissé s'affaler sur le lit, la tête penchée vers l'extérieur pour ne pas vomir sur les draps.

Alors, aux alentours de sept heures, Harry était descendu pour ranger la part de tarte froide et, d'un geste hésitant, avait composé le numéro de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione avait répondu avec une voix ensommeillée et le brun s'était senti coupable de la réveiller. Pourtant, la jeune femme l'avait rassuré d'une voix chaleureuse et lui avait proposé de le voir le soir même pour qu'ils puissent discuter de ses "problèmes de couple". Ils s'était décidés pour un bar moldu pas loin de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Harry n'avait pas retenu le nom mais, sur le moment, s'était dit que, de toute façon, il ne devait y en avoir trente-six non plus.

•• § ••

L'enseigne, d'un rouge sombre bordé de dorures affichait sobrement :

_Fables_

_Bar, Night & Day Private Club_

Harry haussa les épaules et poussa doucement le bâtant aveugle. Il déboucha sur sur un couloir sombre bien que chaleureux. Les murs bordeaux étaient éclairés par des appliques en argent et une douce moquette étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Le long des murs, des cadres mettaient en valeur de vieilles illustrations de fables. Harry repéra vite « Le Corbeau et le Renard » qui côtoyait « Le Loup et l'Agneau ».

Aucun bruit ne provenait du bout du couloir plongé dans la pénombre et Harry hésita à avancer. Il allait ressortir pour regarder les horaires d'ouverture sur la devanture lorsqu'une silhouette jaillit d'une alcôve qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il laissa échapper un glapissement peu viril.

La silhouette, qui se révéla être un jeune homme dans la force de ses vingt ans, lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qui fit briller ses dents parfaitement alignées.

- Bonjour Monsieur, êtes-vous attendu ?

- Ou ça ? Demanda stupidement le Gryffondor avant d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

- Dans une fable évidement, répondit le jeune en lui adressant un sourire que certains auraient pu qualifier d'affriolant.

Harry décida que cet homme lui filait la chair de poule. Trop sophistiqué, trop sûr de lui, et trop séduisant pour un homme. Son instinct de mâle lui fit relever la tête et toiser l'autre d'un air légèrement hautain.

- En effet, mon amie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondit Harry.

La lueur de respect qui brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme boosta son égo et il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le fond du couloir. Le réceptionniste le suivit et, aux frissons qui parcouraient la nuque de Harry, semblait se rincer l'œil.

Il écarta un lourd rideau de velours rouge et pénétra dans une salle. Un bar en bois sombre sombre occupait une partie de la pièce, reflétant le verre coloré des nombreuses bouteilles alignées parfaitement sur leurs étagères. Quelques tables se disputaient le centre de la pièce et des banquettes couraient le long des murs pour disparaître dans des alcôves. L'ensemble mit Harry légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le réceptionniste lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé avant de retourner d'où il était venu.

- Désirez-vous vous asseoir, Monsieur ?

La voix grave provenant de derrière lui le fit une nouvelle fois sursauter et il fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un géant à la peau sombre. Sa pomme d'Adam fit un aller-retour lorsque son regard accrocha les muscles parfaits dévoilés par la chemise entre-ouverte. Autant pour son égo de mâle.

Il se recula légèrement et recomposa son expression.

- Heu, oui.

Le géant le mena vers une table un peu à l'écart et lui recula la chaise.

- Désirez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant ?

Harry hésita à partir en courant. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans ce bar. On ne tirait la chaise à un homme, non ? Il lança un regard mi-desepéré mi-interrogateur au serveur et celui-ci inclina la tête.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez-moi. Je suis l'Ours, dit l'homme de sa voix profonde.

Harry s'assit, raide sur sa chaise. Dans quel bordel Hermione l'avait-elle envoyé ? Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans le lieu de rassemblement d'une secte.

•• § ••

Derrière le bar, tout en rangeant quelques bouteilles, l'Ours observait du coin de l'œil son nouveau client. Il ne faisait pas partie de la classe de habitués, ni même des intermittents puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il ne semblait pas être ici par curiosité non plus vue la manière dont ses épaules étaient tendues et la méfiance qu'il exhalait. L'Hermine lui avait discrètement fait signe qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Pourtant, son attitude ne collait pas. Pas d'anticipation excitée, pas de curiosité dans le regard, pas d'assurance tranquille.

L'Ours attrapa un citron et le coupa en deux. La seule possibilité était que son "amie" ne l'ait pas prévenu de leurs futures activités et, dans ce cas, l'Ours le plaignait sincèrement.

Il attrapa une bouteille de vodka et en versa un peu dans le shaker.

À sa droite, l'Hermine passa discrètement sa tête derrière le rideau et leva ses deux pouces dans sa direction. L'Ours secoua la tête. Ce jeune-là avait beaucoup trop d'énergie pour qu'on le colle à la réception. Il se promit de laisser un mot au Poète pour qu'il le promeuve au service. Peut-être même aux salles de groupe.

L'Ours lui fit un signe de tête et l'Hermine se glissa derrière le bar à ses côtés.

- T'en penses quoi du nouveau client ?

L'Hermine s'accouda au bar et jeta un regard brûlant en direction du brun aux yeux verts. Ce dernier rougit et détourna la tête.

- Je me le ferais bien, gémit le jeune homme.

- À part ça ?

- Je pense qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où il met les pieds.

- C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait. Sa copine doit être assez tordue quand même, répliqua l'Ours pensivement. J'aurais mis un billet de vingt qu'il était vierge. Voire gay.

- Raaah, m'en parle pas, il a des hanches magnifiques, viriles et en même temps fragiles. Et cette mâchoire volontaire, mmmmh...

L'Ours lui écrasa discrètement le pied et l'Hermine glapit.

- Il serait charitable de lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda l'Ours.

- Oh, merci !

- Non, pas toi.

- Maiiiis !

- Le Poète t'a interdit de toucher les clients dans ta période d'adaptation. Je pensais plutôt au Renard, il vient juste d'arriver et son client du mardi est généralement en retard.

L'Hermine fit la moue mais ne protesta pas. Après un dernier regard lubrique en direction du petit brun il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur du plus vieux.

- Ne t'en fait pas mon chou, je préférerai toujours l'autre _configuration_...

Sur ce, il se sauva en direction de l'entrée, suivit par des yeux verts curieux.

L'Hermine jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'entrée et, la voyant vide, s'élança dans les profondeurs de l'établissement, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte des vestiaires et repéra le Renard rajustant son pantalon de cuir.

- Hey, s'écria le réceptionniste, on a un code D dans la salle, ça t'intéresse ?

- Dégage l'Hermine, j'ai du boulot, _moi_.

- Roooh, allez, deux minutes. C'est l'Ours qui te demande. Et puis...

Il plissa les yeux et entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air lubrique.

- ... C'est un magnifique corbeau.

Le Renard soupira d'un air agacé mais la langue qui vint humidifier ses lèvres racontait tout autre chose.

•• § ••

Harry fixa d'un air rageur le verre devant lui. Le géant noir lui avait apporté en spécifiant que c'était un cadeau de la maison. Et avant que le Gryffondor n'ait pu protester il était reparti derrière son bar. Son égo de mâle en prenait décidément un coup.

Un éclat de rire attira son attention et, pendant les trente secondes qui suivirent, il ne put que regarder stupidement deux magnifiques jeunes femmes traverser la salle pour aller récupérer des bouteilles au bar.

La première, blonde comme les blés et abordant une sage coupe au carré semblait danser dans sa robe légère au décolleté plongeant tandis que la deuxième, habillée intégralement de cuir et montée sur plus de quinze centimètres de talons aiguilles ressemblait plus à une panthère qu'à une vraie femme.

- Ce sont le Tigre et l'Agneau, intéressé ? susurra une voix à son oreille, pourtant l'Hermine semblait croire qu'il avait une chance...

Harry fit un bond sur sa chaise et voulu tourner la tête mais une main ferme sur son menton l'en empêcha.

- Doucement petit corbeau, ne gâchons pas la surprise.

Et une main s'infiltra sous sa veste tandis qu'une paire de lèvres chaudes vint taquiner son lobe d'oreille.

Les réflexes ont la vie dure. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont issus d'une guerre où la rapidité est essentielle pour éviter les sortilèges mortels.

Le coude de Harry fusa en arrière, visant les côtés de son adversaire tandis que le tranchant de son autre main visait le poignet qui lui maintenait le menton. L'homme derrière lui esquiva avec une surprenante habileté et l'entraîna en arrière. Harry jura et pivota son bassin pour se réceptionner sur les genoux. Avant même de toucher le sol son poing partit en direction du genou de son adversaire mais manqua sa cible. Ils roulèrent tous les deux à terre et le Gryffondor sentit sa veste glisser de ses épaules, immobilisant ses bras derrière son dos. La seconde suivante, il était cloué au sol sous le poids de son adversaire avec une main sur la gorge.

Leur respirations haletantes était le seul bruit dans la salle. Puis l'homme releva la tête et...

- Ron ?

•• § ••

- Alors comme ça le Corbeau et le Renard se connaissent ? Gloussa presque l'Ours en tapotant la tête de Harry.

Ils étaient assis au bar et l'Ours et l'Hermine les regardaient avec une curiosité évidente.

- On a fait notre scolarité ensemble, répondit Ron en s'éclaircissant la gorge, et aussi notre service militaire. On avait l'habitude de se battre ensemble donc...

Harry fronça les sourcils en sa direction et Ron lui fit un léger signe de tête. Ils étaient entourés de moldus.

- Oh, une vieille connaissance alors, susurra l'Hermine en triturant sensuellement ses cheveux. Tu pourrais peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur notre si secret Renard, en commençant par son âge, ses réelles préférences sexuelles et l'âge où il a perdu sa virginité, par exemple...

Harry sentit ses joues brûler mais il maintint le regard.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ce genre de choses ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

- Tout doux petit corbeau, rigola le jeune homme. C'est à titre strictement professionnel. Après tout, on dit que les plus précoces font les meilleurs Maîtres alors...

Harry lui lança un regard vide.

- Maître de quoi ?

L'Hermine cligna des yeux. Deux fois. Puis un sourire démoniaque naquit sur son visage.

- Oh, regardez-moi ce petit bout de chou innocent ! À ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'impliqueraient ce pantalon de cuir qui lui moule magnifiquement bien les fesses, cette chemise ouverte sur une peau huilée et bronzée, ce savant décoiffage qui donne l'impression d'être sorti d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air et ce regard lubrique qui enflamme-

Ron agrippa le col de la chemise de l'Hermine et le plaqua contre le bar.

- Encore un mot et je te-

- Trop tard !

En effet Harry les regardait tout les deux avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants.

- Tu te... prostitues ? Demanda Harry d'une voix incrédule.

- Hé ! Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure estime de moi !

- Mais, tu bosses chez les Aurors, non ?

- C'est qui ça les aurores ? Intervint l'Hermine.

- De deux choses l'une, je fais ce job en plus de mon boulot et je ne me prostitue pas, c'est plutôt le contraire.

- Hermione est au courant ?

- C'est une longue histoire mais oui.

- C'est qui Hermione ? intervint une nouvelle fois l'Hermine, ayant peu apprécié d'être ignoré.

- Sa femme, répondit Harry. Raconte. Tout.

Ron poussa un soupir, couvrant ainsi le bruit sourd que fit l'Hermine en glissant par terre.

Affichant un petit sourire chaleureux, l'Ours ramassa l'Hermine et le porta un peu plus loin pour laisser aux amis un peu d'intimité.

Le rouquin tritura le col de sa chemise pendant une bonne minute avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais, Hermione est la femme de ma vie, commença-t-il avec hésitation. Elle est belle, extrêmement intelligente, courageuse, généreuse-

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Enfin, elle est aussi un peu maniaque et veut absolument tout contrôler. Même le sexe ! C'est toujours où elle veut, comme elle veut, et je me retrouve toujours dessous !

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et Ron parut se rendre compte à quel point son ami semblait mal à l'aise.

- Bref. Quand j'ai commencé mes études à l'académie des Aurors, notre couple commençait à battre de l'aile à cause de ça. Mais comme Hermione a toujours une solution, elle a proposé que je prenne un boulot à mi-temps qui me permettrait... D'évacuer mes pulsions en quelque sorte.

- Et tu vas me faire croire que travailler dans ce genre d'endroit, lança Harry d'un air mi-incrédule mi-accusateur, est le premier choix qui t'es venu à l'esprit ?

Ron se gratta la nuque d'un air gêné.

- Peu de temps après, continua le roux, j'ai croisé Lee et, de fil en aiguille, j'en suis venu à me plaindre de ma... Enfin, de ma vie sexuelle quoi. Et Lee m'a amené ici. Il m'a offert une séance avec la Pie et j'ai tellement apprécié que je suis revenu plusieurs fois. J'ai fini par rencontrer le Poète qui m'a proposé une place de Maître à mi-temps. Et depuis, Hermione et moi filons le parfait amour.

Une ride barrait le front de Harry.

- Ok, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, ni quoi que ce soit. Si tu es heureux, tant mieux, je ne vais pas m'interposer, répliqua Harry. Il y a juste une question qui me tracasse.

- Laquelle ?

- C'est un club de quoi en fait ?

- SM.

- SM comme dans..?

- Sadomasochisme.

•• § ••

L'Hermine posa son menton sur le bar et renifla d'un air larmoyant.

- T'y crois ça, que le Renard est marié ? Gémit-il. Pourquoi les meilleurs partent-ils toujours en premier ?

- Peut-être parce que ce sont les meilleurs, justement, répondit l'Ours en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Monde cruel !

L'Ours se contenta d'essuyer une tâche invisible sur le comptoir.

•• § ••

- Ce n'est jamais de la violence pour de la violence ! Les séances permettent aux hommes et aux femmes soumis à un grand stress de décompresser, expliqua Ron en faisant tourner un verre vide entre ses mains. Certaines personnes vont courir ou taper dans un sac de sable tandis que d'autres viennent chez nous. Tu sais, une ville comme Londres regorge d'hommes d'affaire qui doivent sans cesse faire face à leurs responsabilités. Le club leur permet, une fois de temps en temps, d'être à leur tour dominé. À l'inverse, le petit bureaucrate en bas de l'échelle peut retrouver sa dignité en mettant quelqu'un d'autre à ses pieds.

Harry se tortilla sur son siège avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

- Mais, c'est pas un peu malsain quand même ?

- Pour un club bas de gamme peut-être. On associe souvent le SM avec la prostitution et les passe-temps tordus mais le Poète tient ses employés d'une main de fer et accorde une très grande importance à leur protection physique et morale. Les rapports d'ordre sexuels doivent être mutuellement consentis et autorisés au préalable par les deux partis. Et évidemment, capotes obligatoires !

Le ton jovial ne rencontra que le silence. Harry avait la tête baissée, concentré sur le dos de ses mains. Son esprit était comme anesthésié par toutes ces révélations. C'était comme passer une nouvelle fois le mur de la voie 9 3/4 et de découvrir le Poudlard express : un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation. Sauf qu'à onze ans, l'excitation n'est que de l'émerveillement et de l'anticipation. À vingt et un ans, l'excitation prenait un tour beaucoup plus... physique.

Le brun poussa un soupir et se passa les mains lentement sur le visage. Il était venu dans l'intention de discuter de ses problèmes de couple avec Hermione et il se retrouvait à demander à son mari de lui ouvrir les portes du sadomasochisme. Quelle sorte de logique tordue était-ce là ?

- Harry, continua Ron d'un ton grave. Nous sommes amis depuis plus de dix ans. Je te connais sûrement mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, intrigué par le ton solennel. Ron hésita le temps d'un battement de cœur.

- J'ai conscience que ma sœur risque de ne pas t'apporter immédiatement ce que tu désires et j'en suis désolé. Elle est jeune et elle veut profiter de la vie le plus possible tandis que ton vœu le plus cher est de former une famille. J'aime ma sœur, et je sais qu'elle ne cherche pas à te nuire. Dans quelques années elle acceptera sans problème de porter ton enfant. Tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est un peu de temps.

Hary eut l'impression de se recevoir un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure.

- En temps que meilleur ami, c'est ce que je te propose. Du temps. Du temps pour effacer tous tes problèmes et ton impatience.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Vert bouteille contre bleu électrique. Harry baissa les yeux. Ron se pencha vers lui et caressa la ligne de son menton d'une main douce.

- Viens mon petit Corbeau, on va s'amuser toi et moi.

•• § ••

_Maître Renard, par l'odeur alléché,_

_Lui tint à peu près ce langage :_

_« Et bonjour, Monsieur du Corbeau,_

_Que vous êtes joli ! Que vous me semblez beau !_

_Sans mentir, si votre ramage_

_Se rapporte à votre plumage,_

_Vous êtes le Phénix des hôtes de ces bois. »_

Jean de la Fontaine, Le Corbeau et le Renard

•• § ••

Affalé sur le comptoir, l'Hermine baragouinait toujours à propos de l'injustice profonde qu'était sa propre vie et du manque flagrant de mecs bien sur cette terre lorsque deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le premier était très grand mais si mince qu'il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de se briser à tout instant. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient plus bas que ses épaules et la pâleur de sa peau en était aveuglante comparée à la longue cape noire qui couvrait son corps filiforme. Il était suivi par un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux cendrés et à la calvitie prononcée. Vêtu d'un costume moldu impeccable, il tripotait ses boutons de manchette en jetant des regards en coin à son sombre compagnon.

L'Hermine avala sa salive bruyamment. Avec tout ça il avait complètement oublié de surveiller l'entrée.

- Salut la Girafe, lança-t-il cependant d'un air bravache.

L'homme brun glissa jusqu'à lui sans un seul bruit.

- Je suis contrarié, l'Hermine, dit-il d'une voix douce mais aussi tranchante qu'un couteau.

- Pourquoi ? Ce surnom te va bien mieux que la Chauve-Souris, non ?

- Je suis contrarié car il n'y a personne derrière la porte pour empêcher les intrus de troubler ma méditation.

L'Hermine sentit tous les poils de son corps se dresser d'un seul coup. L'Ours lui avait raconté des choses horribles sur la chauve-souris. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre parti à ses jeux morbides qui consistaient à sucer le sang de ses clients. Beurk.

Il vit les yeux de la Chauve-Souris descendre sur sa carotide palpitante et poussa un petit bruit étranglé. Le brun sourit, dévoilant deux incisives beaucoup trop pointues pour être naturelles. L'Hermine poussa un hurlement de terreur et se précipita dans les bras de l'Ours.

Ce dernier se contenta de lever un sourcil de reproche vers la Chauve-souris qui ne prit même pas la peine d'afficher un air désolé.

- Le client du Renard est arrivé, lança simplement la grande perche avant de retourner se fondre dans l'ombre.

- On en fait quoi de lui ? Le Renard est parti batifoler avec un corbeau, répondit l'Ours.

La Chauve-souris haussa les épaules.

- À la poêle avec un peu de crème ?

•• § ••

Ron referma la porte avec douceur. Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce d'antichambre comportant pour tout mobilier une chaise et une petite table. Harry passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure indomptable. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait accepté.

Ron se tourna vers lui et le brun sentir son cœur s'emballer.

- Avant toute chose, dit gentiment le roux, j'ai besoin que tu choisisses un « safe word », un mot que tu ne sortirais jamais naturellement comme par exemple : couturier, hibiscus, vitrail, etc. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai eu pour tous les goûts !

- Heu... Et à quoi ça va servir ?

Ron soupira et s'assit sur la chaise.

- Les supplications génèrent une grande partie du plaisir. Un dominé qui n'est pas fondamentalement masochiste passe la moitié du temps à supplier son maître d'arrêter et c'est ce qui procure de l'excitation des deux côtés. Le « safe word » est là pour signifier au maître que le dominé ne veut vraiment pas faire ce qui lui est demandé.

- C'est tordu comme raisonnement...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre.

- Bon, ben...

Harry fit la moue tout en réfléchissant.

- On n'a qu'à dire Quidditch.

Ron lui adressa un sourire et lui serra l'épaule d'une manière fraternelle. Harry se détendit un peu.

Puis quelque chose changea dans le regard du roux. Ses yeux se plissèrent, sa mâchoire se fit plus dure et ses lèvres dessinèrent un rictus suffisant.

- Lorsque nous passerons le seuil de cette pièce, il ne sera plus question de meilleurs amis, ni même de Ron et Harry. Je serai le Maître et tu seras mon esclave, mon chien, mon animal. Quel que soit l'ordre que je te donnerai tu obéiras. Si je te dis de me lécher les pieds tu me lècheras les pieds, si je te dis de te déshabiller tu te déshabilleras, si je te dis de crier pour moi tu crieras à t'en briser les cordes vocales. Je ferai de toi tout ce que je veux. Si j'ai envie de te mettre à genoux je te mettrai à genoux, si j'ai envie de te fouetter jusqu'au sang tu ne reconnaîtras plus ton dos, et si j'ai envie de te plaquer contre un mur pour te baiser à sec je le ferais. Compris ?

Harry ouvrir la bouche pour chercher de l'air. Le Renard émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de genoux. Le brun tomba à terre dans un bruit mat.

Le Renard s'accroupit au-dessus de lui et lui agrippa les cheveux pour rencontrer son regard.

- Compris ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Oui, balbutia Harry, les yeux exorbités.

- Oui qui ? Grogna le roux en lui tirant la tête en arrière.

- Oui Maître, gémit Harry en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Le Renard eut un petit sourire satisfait et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- C'est bien, petit corbeau, tu apprends vite.

•• § ••

L'Hermine jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et ricana en remarquant qu'il était vide. Sur la pointe des pieds il se faufila jusqu'à la porte de la pièce du Renard. Ce bâtard avait osé lui cacher qu'il était marié et voilà qu'il emportait une pièce de premier choix pour son petit divertissement. Aucun moyen pour que l'Hermine laisse passer une si belle occasion de glisser un coup d'œil. Les bons potes partagent les bons plans après tout, non ?

Il s'accroupit devant la porte et tira une épingle de ses cheveux. Avec un sourire diabolique, il entreprit d'efficacement forcer la serrure. Les portes des salles de séance étaient évidemment insonorisés, mais pas celles séparant la chambre de l'antichambre. L'Hermine s'était souvent fait la remarque que l'architecte devait avoir le même vice que lui. Après tout, de la serrure de la porte de l'antichambre on avait une excellente vue sur tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Tout à son travail, il n'entendit pas les pas feutrés se diriger vers lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un courant d'air chaud passa sur sa nuque qu'il fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres et se retourna pour faire face à une figure connue.

- Je suis contrarié, l'Hermine.

Et l'Hermine s'enfuit comme s'il avait tous les démons de l'enfer aux trousses, laissant la Chauve-Souris planté au milieu du couloir, regardant la porte entre-ouverte d'un air curieux.

•• § ••

- Abandonne, souffla le Renard en caressant doucement sa poitrine dénudée. La guerre est finie.

Harry détourna la tête et se débattit légèrement contre les menottes qui l'immobilisaient contre le mur.

- Tu n'es pas un héros, tu n'es pas le Garçon-Qui-Survécu, continua le roux en passant sur les marques rouges qui marbraient ses flancs. Ici tu n'as pas de réputation, tu n'as pas de femme, tu n'as même pas de désir d'enfant. Tu n'as plus rien.

Sa voix s'était faire ronronnante alors qu'il tripotait le collier à piques qui ornait le cou de son esclave. Il pensait avoir plutôt bien joué la partie. Il avait bien fait attention de ne pas pencher vers des pratiques sexuelles et l'avait attaché au mur plutôt qu'au lit pour le mettre en confiance. Il avait progressivement fait monter la douleur tout en alternant avec des caresses et des récompenses. Et pourtant, son chien lui résistait. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, Harry continuait à chercher un semblant de contrôle, ses muscles se bandaient à son approche et son port de tête était beaucoup trop digne pour quelqu'un ayant découvert la soumission.

- Abandonne, mon petit corbeau, ce n'est plus toi qui as le contrôle ici.

Et soudainement, quelque chose sembla se briser chez le Survivant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son souffle saccadé se ralentit considérablement. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, le laissant pendu au mur comme une poupée de chiffon. Le Renard ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Que la victoire était douce.

D'un seul mouvement, le Renard libéra sa victime des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Harry tomba à genoux et leva vers lui un regard de chien battu. Oh oui, l'expression même.

- C'est bien mon petit corbeau, le félicita le Renard en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse et bougea la tête pour en profiter au maximum, laissant échapper des petits gémissements de plaisir.

_Oh merde_, songea Ron en sentant son désir se réveiller. Il aurait été d'une mauvaise foi incroyable s'il avait nié avait ressenti de l'attirance pour Harry depuis qu'il était entré dans ce milieu, mais il avait pensé pouvoir se retenir. Merlin, il était même persuadé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à amener son ami à un tel stade de soumission.

Sa main s'immobilisa entre les mèches indomptables. Après tout, Harry avait choisi son safe word, non ? Donc, s'il voulait vraiment rester fidèle à sa femme, il n'avait qu'à l'utiliser...

- Maître ? Demanda le brun d'une toute petite voix.

- Enlève donc ce pantalon, mon petit corbeau, il nous gêne tous les deux.

•• § ••

- Trente livres pour dix minutes.

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'Agneau. Mais c'est du vol ! Je paierais moins cher pour un porno !

La Chauve-Souris afficha un rictus suffisant.

- À prendre ou à laisser.

L'Agneau gonfla ses joues mais sortit plusieurs billets de son soutien-gorge.

- Je te jure que tu me le paieras espèce de sangsue, grommela-t-elle avant de se glisser dans la pièce.

Des soupirs de plaisir, jusqu'alors étouffés par la porte, se firent entendre et l'Agneau s'assit confortablement sur la chaise avant de se pencher vers la serrure. À travers le mince orifice, deux corps se dessinèrent, perdus dans la passion. La jeune fille se lécha les lèvres d'un air de prédateur.

Le brun poussa un gémissement étranglé et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux verts embués par le plaisir tandis que le roux resserra sa prise sur ses hanches et se pencha pour sucer un point sensible dans son cou. Le brun hurla de plaisir. L'Agneau sentit ses joues chauffer agréablement.

- Passe à cinquante livres, donne-moi vingt pour cent et je te ramène la Pie, le Tigre, le Taureau, la Colombe, le Loup et le Lièvre dans l'heure qui vient, dit l'Agneau en sortant de la pièce dix minutes plus tard.

- Marché conclu, répondit la Chauve-Souris sans se départir de son rictus.

•• § ••

Le Renard s'écrasa sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit, la bouche grande ouverte pour reprendre son souffle. À côté de lui, le Corbeau n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Dans un grognement épuisé, Ron souleva difficilement son bras pour défaire le préservatif qui enserrait son sexe mou. Il le balança par terre à côté des quatre autres et ferma les yeux.

Harry émit un soupir de satisfaction et se cala contre son flanc, ses cheveux en bataille caressant agréablement sa peau.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sous l'aisselle de son compagnon.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, répondit le roux d'un ton saccadé, j'ai au moins pris autant de plaisir que toi.

- Pervers.

- Dit celui qui me suppliait de le prendre plus fort...

Harry grimaça et cacha son visage.

- Même pendant ma nuit de noces je ne me suis pas autant lâché, grogna-t-il.

- Ouais, je sais, je fais ça aux gens, rigola Ron en passant un bras autour de la taille du brun.

Ce dernier émit une exclamation indigné et lui piqua les côtes du doigt. Ils rirent tous les deux.

Plusieurs minutes de silence suivirent, troublées uniquement par leurs respirations qui s'apaisaient. Aucun des deux n'avait le courage de briser ce moment de paix.

Pourtant, Ron finit par se relever sur ses coudes.

- Hey, Harry, il va falloir qu'on bouge. J'étaiscensé avoir un client ce soir alors je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé dehors.

- Oh. Je suis désolé, dit Harry qui ne semblait pas si désolé que ça.

- T'inquiète, quelqu'un d'autre en aura pris soin, répliqua le roux avec un clin d'œil. Tiens, ton caleçon et ton pantalon. P'tain, où est-ce que j'ai foutu ma chemise ?

- Regarde sous le lit.

- Merci, mec.

Harry regarda ses vêtements mais ne fit pas un geste pour les prendre.

- Ron ?

- Hum ?

- Je suis en train de tromper ma femme, non ?

- Ouais.

- Ça au moins c'est direct, marmonna le brun en baissant la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est le pire, demanda le roux sans le regarder, lui rester fidèle et être malheureux comme une pierre ou la tromper en attendant de construire une vraie famille ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

Ron referma les pans de sa chemise et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

- Mon service est fini.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Je dois repasser aux vestiaires chercher mes affaires de ville. Si tu as fait ton choix d'ici là, rejoins-moi dans l'entrée et on conviendra d'un vrai rendez-vous.

Il tourna la poignée et s'en fut.

•• § ••

_Vous avez 7 nouveaux messages._

_Message reçu à 13h48 :_ Allo, mon lapin, c'est Hermione. C'était juste pour te dire que, enfin, j'avais oublié de te dire que Harry avait appelé ce matin, je dois le voir ce soir donc je rentre tard. Bisous.

_Message reçu à 18h52 :_ Coucou mon poussin, c'est encore moi. Je devais rencontrer Harry ce soir mais il n'est toujours pas là, tu ne sais pas s'il a été retenu au boulot ? Je t'embrasse.

_Message reçu à 19h25 :_ Je me demande à quoi ce portable t'es utile si tu n'y réponds jamais ! J'ai appelé à son boulot mais il semble qu'il soit parti vers 18h30. Si tu as des infos, appelle-moi, je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Bisous.

_Message reçu à 19h38 :_ Je viens d'avoir Ginny et il n'est pas rentré chez lui non plus. Merlin, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait attaquer. Rappelle-moi vite.

_Message reçu à 19h40 :_ Mais décroche ce téléphone, putain !

_Message reçu à 19h45 :_ Le club est juste au bout de la rue, si tu ne te ramènes pas, je viens te chercher par la peau du... Oh. Non... Quand même pas..?... Ron, si Harry était entré au club, tu me l'aurais dit, non ?...

_Message reçu à 19h59 :_ Je viens de parler avec l'Ours et, mon lapin, tu es dans une merde noire. Bisous.

•• § ••

**Note de l'auteur : **Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! Enfin, j'espère. Il est 22h00 et j'attend toujours la version corrigée de ma bêta. Si je poste ça le 1 août vous aurez le droit de la flageller avec des poils de sombral \o/

**Édit du 10 août : **J'ai trouvé une très belle image de Ron sur l'EHP si ça vous intéresse : www. encyclopedie-hp hogwarts / gryffindor. php (il a trop la classe !)


End file.
